


In Which There is Slightly More Science and Slightly Less Torture

by Macchiato_Dreaming



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Handplates (Undertale), Ethical Dilemmas, Gen, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Pre-Canon, Scientist W. D. Gaster, but not for the resident science boi, he got the brothers right first try?, nah man not in this house, sorta - Freeform, why tackle the hard problem first when one is easily fixed, without prior data or trials or anything?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macchiato_Dreaming/pseuds/Macchiato_Dreaming
Summary: If Asgore won't let him do it, then he'll just have to make something to do the deed for him.A Handplates AU in which instead of trying to find an alternative to breaking the barrier, Gaster attempts to solve Asgore's pressing moral dilemas first.
Kudos: 16





	In Which There is Slightly More Science and Slightly Less Torture

PROJECT BLASTER

PROJECT BLASTER

ENTRY NUMBER 0

ENTRY NUMBER 0

I HAVE JUST RETURNED FROM THE CASTLE. THE KING HAS OBTAINED A FIFTH SOUL: GREEN, THIS TIME. KINDNESS.

I HAVE JUST RETURNED FROM THE CASTLE. THE KING HAS OBTAINED A FIFTH SOUL: GREEN, THIS TIME. KINDNESS.

A RECURRING CONVERSATION TOOK PLACE, ONE THAT NEITHER OF US ARE FOND OF. THE KING CONTINUES TO INSIST ON PLACING THE BURDEN OF PHYSICALLY COLLECTING EACH SOUL UPON HIMSELF, AND REFUSES TO SHARE THIS RESPONSIBILITY WITH ~~ME~~ ANOTHER CAPABLE MONSTER. 

A RECURRING CONVERSATION TOOK PLACE, ONE THAT NEITHER OF US ARE FOND OF. THE KING CONTINUES TO INSIST ON PLACING THE BURDEN OF PHYSICALLY COLLECTING EACH SOUL UPON HIMSELF, AND REFUSES TO SHARE THIS RESPONSIBILITY WITH ~~ME~~ ANOTHER CAPABLE MONSTER. 

HIS MAIN ARGUMENT CONSISTS OF A RELUCTANCE TO LET MORE MONSTERS THAN NECESSARY SUFFER THE ETHICAL DILEMMA OF TAKING A SOUL. IT ISN’T AS IF I HAVE NEVER BEEN EXPOSED TO AN INCREASE IN LV. THE SIMPLEST WORKAROUND, THEN, WOULD BE TO HAVE A NON-SENTIENT BEING PERFORM THE TASK IN HIS STEAD. 

HIS MAIN ARGUMENT CONSISTS OF A RELUCTANCE TO LET MORE MONSTERS THAN NECESSARY SUFFER THE ETHICAL DILEMMA OF TAKING A SOUL. IT ISN’T AS IF I HAVE NEVER BEEN EXPOSED TO AN INCREASE IN LV. THE SIMPLEST WORKAROUND, THEN, WOULD BE TO HAVE A NON-SENTIENT BEING PERFORM THE TASK IN HIS STEAD. 

A MACHINE. 

A MACHINE.

A WEAPON. 

A WEAPON.

NOW, TO CREATE ONE THAT CAN THRIVE INDEPENDENTLY A MONSTER’S MAGIC. THE QUESTION REMAINS HOW, BUT I HAVE FAITH IN MY UNPARALLELED GENIUS.

NOW, TO CREATE ONE THAT CAN THRIVE INDEPENDENTLY A MONSTER’S MAGIC. THE QUESTION REMAINS HOW, BUT I HAVE FAITH IN MY UNPARALLELED GENIUS.

ENTRY NUMBER 1

ENTRY NUMBER 1

✋︎❄︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ ✌︎☠︎ ☜︎✌︎💧︎✡︎ 👍︎☟︎⚐︎✋︎👍︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👌︎✌︎💧︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 👎︎☜︎💧︎✋︎☝︎☠︎💧︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🕈︎☜︎✌︎🏱︎⚐︎☠︎ ⚐︎☞︎☞︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 💣︎✡︎ ⚐︎🕈︎☠︎ 👌︎☹︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎💧︎📬︎ 🕆︎☠︎☹︎✋︎😐︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 👌︎✌︎💧︎✋︎👍︎ 👌︎🕆︎☹︎☹︎☜︎❄︎💧︎ 🕆︎💧︎☜︎👎︎ 👌︎✡︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💣︎✌︎☺︎⚐︎☼︎✋︎❄︎✡︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 💣︎⚐︎☠︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎😐︎✋︎☠︎👎︎📪︎ ⚐︎☼︎ 💧︎✌︎❄︎🕆︎☼︎✌︎❄︎☜︎👎︎ 👌︎🕆︎☹︎☹︎☜︎❄︎💧︎📪︎ ✌︎ 👌︎☹︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ ☟︎✌︎💧︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 👍︎✌︎🏱︎✌︎👌︎✋︎☹︎✋︎❄︎✡︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 🏱︎☼︎⚐︎👍︎☜︎💧︎💧︎ ☜︎✠︎❄︎☜︎☼︎☠︎✌︎☹︎ 💧︎❄︎✋︎💣︎🕆︎☹︎✋︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ ☼︎☜︎👍︎☜︎✋︎✞︎☜︎ ❄︎☜︎☹︎☜︎🏱︎✌︎❄︎☟︎✋︎👍︎ 👍︎⚐︎💣︎💣︎✌︎☠︎👎︎💧︎ 🕿︎☞︎⚐︎☼︎ ☞︎🕆︎☼︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ ☜︎✠︎✌︎💣︎🏱︎☹︎☜︎💧︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ✌︎👎︎✞︎✌︎☠︎👍︎☜︎👎︎ 👌︎🕆︎☹︎☹︎☜︎❄︎💧︎ 💧︎🕆︎👍︎☟︎ ✌︎💧︎ 👌︎☹︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎💧︎📪︎ 💧︎☜︎☜︎ ✞︎☜︎❄︎☜︎☼︎✌︎☠︎💧︎ ☜︎☠︎❄︎☼︎✡︎ ☠︎🕆︎💣︎👌︎☜︎☼︎ 📁︎🖮︎🗄︎✆︎📬︎ ✋︎❄︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 👌︎☜︎ ✌︎ 💣︎✌︎❄︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ✌︎☹︎❄︎☜︎☼︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✋︎❄︎💧︎ 💣︎✌︎☝︎✋︎👍︎✌︎☹︎ 💣︎✌︎😐︎☜︎📫︎🕆︎🏱︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👍︎☼︎☜︎✌︎❄︎☜︎ ✌︎☠︎ ✋︎☠︎👎︎☜︎🏱︎☜︎☠︎👎︎☜︎☠︎❄︎ 🏱︎☼︎⚐︎👍︎☜︎💧︎💧︎⚐︎☼︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ ✌︎ 💣︎⚐︎☼︎☜︎ 🏱︎☟︎✡︎💧︎✋︎👍︎✌︎☹︎ 👌︎⚐︎👎︎✡︎📬︎ 💧︎☜︎☜︎ 👎︎☜︎💧︎✋︎☝︎☠︎💧︎ ✋︎☠︎ ☞︎⚐︎☹︎👎︎☜︎☼︎ 🏱︎☼︎⚐︎☺︎☜︎👍︎❄︎ 👌︎☹︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ 📫︎✇︎ 👌︎☹︎🕆︎☜︎🏱︎☼︎✋︎☠︎❄︎💧︎📬︎

IT WAS AN EASY CHOICE TO BASE THE DESIGNS OF THE WEAPON OFF OF MY OWN BLASTERS. UNLIKE THE BASIC BULLETS USED BY THE MAJORITY OF MONSTERKIND, OR SATURATED BULLETS, A BLASTER HAS THE CAPABILITY TO PROCESS EXTERNAL STIMULI AND RECEIVE TELEPATHIC COMMANDS (FOR FURTHER EXAMPLES OF ADVANCED BULLETS SUCH AS BLASTERS, SEE VETERANS ENTRY NUMBER 075). IT WILL BE A MATTER OF ALTERING ITS MAGICAL MAKE-UP TO CREATE AN INDEPENDENT PROCESSOR AND A MORE PHYSICAL BODY. SEE DESIGNS IN FOLDER PROJECT BLASTER -> BLUEPRINTS.

💧︎✌︎✋︎👎︎ ☞︎⚐︎☹︎👎︎☜︎☼︎ ✌︎☹︎💧︎⚐︎ 👍︎⚐︎☠︎❄︎✌︎✋︎☠︎💧︎ 💧︎😐︎☜︎❄︎👍︎☟︎☜︎💧︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 💣︎⚐︎👎︎✋︎☞︎✋︎👍︎✌︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎💧︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💧︎🕆︎💧︎🏱︎☜︎☠︎💧︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎ 🏱︎⚐︎👎︎💧︎ 🏱︎☼︎⚐︎✞︎✋︎👎︎☜︎👎︎ ✋︎☠︎ 👍︎⚐︎☠︎☺︎🕆︎☠︎👍︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎ 👌︎✡︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💣︎☜︎👎︎✋︎👍︎✌︎☹︎ 👎︎☜︎🏱︎✌︎☼︎❄︎💣︎☜︎☠︎❄︎📬︎ ✋︎ 💧︎🕆︎💧︎🏱︎☜︎👍︎❄︎ ✋︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ☠︎☜︎☜︎👎︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☼︎☜︎🏱︎🕆︎☼︎🏱︎⚐︎💧︎☜︎ 💧︎☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎✌︎☹︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎💣︎📪︎ ✋︎☠︎ ✞︎✌︎☼︎✡︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ 💧︎✋︎☪︎☜︎💧︎📬︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 👍︎☟︎☜︎💣︎✋︎👍︎✌︎☹︎ 💣︎✌︎😐︎☜︎📫︎🕆︎🏱︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💧︎🕆︎💧︎🏱︎☜︎☠︎💧︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎ ☞︎☹︎🕆︎✋︎👎︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ✌︎☹︎💧︎⚐︎ ☼︎☜︎✈︎🕆︎✋︎☼︎☜︎ 💣︎⚐︎👎︎✋︎☞︎✋︎👍︎✌︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎💧︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 💧︎🕆︎🏱︎🏱︎⚐︎☼︎❄︎ ✌︎ 👎︎☜︎✞︎☜︎☹︎⚐︎🏱︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ☹︎✋︎☞︎☜︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎💣︎ ☼︎✌︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎☠︎ ✌︎ ☞︎🕆︎☹︎☹︎✡︎📫︎☞︎⚐︎☼︎💣︎☜︎👎︎ 💧︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎📬︎

SAID FOLDER ALSO CONTAINS SKETCHES OF MODIFICATIONS TO THE SUSPENSION PODS PROVIDED IN CONJUNCTION BY THE MEDICAL DEPARTMENT. I SUSPECT I WILL NEED TO REPURPOSE SEVERAL OF THEM, IN VARYING SIZES. THE CHEMICAL MAKE-UP OF THE SUSPENSION FLUID WILL ALSO REQUIRE MODIFICATIONS TO SUPPORT A DEVELOPING LIFE FORM RATHER THAN A FULLY-FORMED SOUL.

ENTRY NUMBER 6

ENTRY NUMBER 6

THE FIRST TRIAL IS A FAILURE. 

THE FIRST TRIAL IS A FAILURE.

UNLIKE THE STANDARD BONE-BULLET, BLASTERS DISSOLVE AFTER THEIR MAGIC HAS BEEN EXPELLED OR SPENT, THE FORMER USUALLY BEING IN THE FORM OF A BLAST AND THE LATTER AS A CONTINUED PRESENCE IN THE PHYSICAL REALM DUE TO ITS TRAIT AS A SOULLESS BEING. IT IS DRAINING NOT VIABLE TO INJECT THE SOLUTION WITH MAGIC AS OFTEN AS REQUIRED.

UNLIKE THE STANDARD BONE-BULLET, BLASTERS DISSOLVE AFTER THEIR MAGIC HAS BEEN EXPELLED OR SPENT, THE FORMER USUALLY BEING IN THE FORM OF A BLAST AND THE LATTER AS A CONTINUED PRESENCE IN THE PHYSICAL REALM DUE TO ITS TRAIT AS A SOULLESS BEING. IT IS DRAINING NOT VIABLE TO INJECT THE SOLUTION WITH MAGIC AS OFTEN AS REQUIRED.

ENTRY NUMBER 14

ENTRY NUMBER 14

THE SECOND TRIAL IS A FAILURE./p>

THE SECOND TRIAL IS A FAILURE.

❄︎⚐︎👎︎✌︎✡︎📪︎ ✌︎💧︎ ✋︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎☜︎✌︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 😐︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✌︎☝︎✌︎✋︎☠︎📪︎ ✋︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ 💧︎❄︎☼︎🕆︎👍︎😐︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎ ✌︎ 💣︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎☠︎❄︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ✋︎☠︎☝︎☜︎☠︎🕆︎✋︎❄︎✡︎📬︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 😐︎☜︎✡︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 🏱︎☜︎☼︎💧︎✋︎💧︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎⚐︎🕆︎❄︎ ✌︎☠︎ ☜︎✠︎❄︎☜︎☼︎☠︎✌︎☹︎ 💧︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎👍︎☜︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 💣︎✌︎☝︎✋︎👍︎ ✋︎💧︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ✌︎☠︎ ✋︎☠︎❄︎☜︎☼︎☠︎✌︎☹︎ ⚐︎☠︎☜︎📪︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ 👎︎☜︎💧︎🏱︎✋︎❄︎☜︎ 💣︎✡︎ 💧︎❄︎🕆︎👎︎✡︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 💣︎⚐︎☠︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ ❄︎☜︎💣︎🏱︎☹︎✌︎❄︎☜︎💧︎📪︎ ✋︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ☞︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎👎︎ ⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ✋︎☠︎❄︎☜︎☼︎☠︎✌︎☹︎ 💧︎✡︎💧︎❄︎☜︎💣︎ ✋︎☠︎✌︎👎︎☜︎✈︎🕆︎✌︎❄︎☜︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🕈︎☜︎✌︎🏱︎⚐︎☠︎❼︎💧︎ 👎︎☜︎💧︎✋︎☝︎☠︎📬︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☜︎☠︎✞︎✋︎☼︎⚐︎☠︎💣︎☜︎☠︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 💣︎⚐︎☠︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎😐︎✋︎☠︎👎︎ ☹︎✋︎✞︎☜︎💧︎ ✋︎☠︎ ✋︎💧︎ ✋︎☠︎☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎☠︎❄︎☹︎✡︎ 💧︎✌︎❄︎🕆︎☼︎✌︎❄︎☜︎👎︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎ 💣︎✌︎☝︎✋︎👍︎📪︎ ☞︎☼︎⚐︎💣︎ 👌︎✌︎💧︎✋︎👍︎ 👌︎🕆︎☹︎☹︎☜︎❄︎ ☝︎☼︎☜︎☜︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎💧︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎⚐︎⚐︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 🕈︎☜︎ 👍︎⚐︎☠︎💧︎🕆︎💣︎☜︎📬︎ ☟︎⚐︎🕈︎☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎📪︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🏱︎⚐︎💧︎💧︎✋︎👌︎☹︎☜︎ ☜︎✠︎👍︎☜︎🏱︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ☟︎🕆︎💣︎✌︎☠︎ 💣︎✌︎☝︎☜︎💧︎📪︎ ☟︎🕆︎💣︎✌︎☠︎😐︎✋︎☠︎👎︎ ☟︎✌︎💧︎ 🏱︎☼︎⚐︎✞︎☜︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎✡︎ ☠︎☜︎☜︎👎︎ ☠︎☜︎✋︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ 💣︎✌︎☝︎✋︎👍︎ ☠︎⚐︎☼︎ ✌︎ 🏱︎☟︎✡︎💧︎✋︎👍︎✌︎☹︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎💣︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎✋︎☼︎ 💧︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👍︎⚐︎☠︎❄︎✋︎☠︎🕆︎☜︎ ☜︎✠︎✋︎💧︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📪︎ ✋︎☠︎💧︎❄︎☜︎✌︎👎︎ 🏱︎⚐︎🕈︎☜︎☼︎☜︎👎︎ 👌︎✡︎ ✌︎ 🖫︎❄︎☼︎✌︎✋︎❄︎✇︎📬︎

TODAY, AS I WAS HAVING TEA WITH THE KING AGAIN, I WAS STRUCK WITH A MOMENT OF INGENUITY. THE KEY TO PERSISTING WITHOUT AN EXTERNAL SOURCE OF MAGIC IS TO HAVE AN INTERNAL ONE, AND DESPITE MY STUDY OF MONSTER TEMPLATES, I HAVE FOUND OUR INTERNAL SYSTEM INADEQUATE FOR THE WEAPON’S DESIGN. THE ENVIRONMENT THAT MONSTERKIND LIVES IN IS INHERENTLY SATURATED WITH MAGIC, FROM BASIC BULLET GREETINGS TO THE FOOD THAT WE CONSUME. HOWEVER, WITH THE POSSIBLE EXCEPTION OF HUMAN MAGES, HUMANKIND HAS PROVED THAT THEY NEED NEITHER MAGIC NOR A PHYSICAL FORM FOR THEIR SOUL TO CONTINUE EXISTING, INSTEAD POWERED BY A <TRAIT>.

I HAVE SUBMITTED A REQUEST TO STUDY THE STRUCTURE OF THE HUMAN SOUL TO THE MAGIC DEPARTMENT, AS WELL AS TO THE KING IN CASE THAT MIGHT HASTEN THE PROCESS. 

I HAVE SUBMITTED A REQUEST TO STUDY THE STRUCTURE OF THE HUMAN SOUL TO THE MAGIC DEPARTMENT, AS WELL AS TO THE KING IN CASE THAT MIGHT HASTEN THE PROCESS. 

ENTRY NUMBER 15

ENTRY NUMBER 15

❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🏱︎✌︎🏱︎☜︎☼︎🕈︎⚐︎☼︎😐︎ ❄︎⚐︎⚐︎😐︎ ☹︎⚐︎☠︎☝︎☜︎☼︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎☠︎ ✋︎ 🕈︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎👎︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ☹︎✋︎😐︎☜︎👎︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👌︎☜︎ 🏱︎☼︎⚐︎👍︎☜︎💧︎💧︎☜︎👎︎📪︎ 👌︎🕆︎❄︎ ✌︎💧︎ ✋︎ ❄︎☟︎⚐︎🕆︎☝︎☟︎❄︎📪︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💧︎❄︎☼︎🕆︎👍︎❄︎🕆︎☼︎☜︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ❄︎🕈︎⚐︎ 👎︎✋︎☞︎☞︎☜︎☼︎ ☝︎☼︎☜︎✌︎❄︎☹︎✡︎📬︎ ✌︎ 😐︎☜︎✡︎ ☞︎✌︎👍︎❄︎⚐︎☼︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 👌︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ✋︎☠︎👍︎☼︎☜︎✌︎💧︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🏱︎☟︎✡︎💧︎✋︎👍︎✌︎☹︎✋︎❄︎✡︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🕈︎☜︎✌︎🏱︎⚐︎☠︎ 👌︎☜︎✡︎⚐︎☠︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ⚐︎☼︎✋︎☝︎✋︎☠︎✌︎☹︎ ☜︎💧︎❄︎✋︎💣︎✌︎❄︎☜︎👎︎ 🏱︎✌︎☼︎✌︎💣︎☜︎❄︎☜︎☼︎💧︎📪︎ 💣︎⚐︎💧︎❄︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎✋︎👍︎☜︎✌︎👌︎☹︎✡︎ ✋︎☠︎ 💣︎✌︎💧︎💧︎📪︎ 🕈︎☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎✌︎💧︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ✞︎⚐︎☹︎🕆︎💣︎☜︎ 💧︎☟︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎👎︎ ☼︎☜︎💣︎✌︎✋︎☠︎ ✞︎✋︎✌︎👌︎☹︎☜︎ ✌︎❄︎ 📂︎📬︎🖰︎ 💣︎☜︎❄︎☜︎☼︎💧︎ ✌︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💧︎👍︎✌︎🏱︎🕆︎☹︎✌︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ 📄︎📬︎🖮︎ 💣︎☜︎❄︎☜︎☼︎💧︎ ☞︎☼︎⚐︎💣︎ 👍︎☼︎⚐︎🕈︎☠︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ❄︎✌︎✋︎☹︎📬︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ☼︎☜︎💧︎🕆︎☹︎❄︎ ✋︎☠︎ ✌︎ ☟︎✋︎☝︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ 👌︎⚐︎☠︎☜︎ 👎︎☜︎☠︎💧︎✋︎❄︎✡︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎🕆︎💧︎📪︎ 💣︎⚐︎☼︎☜︎ 🏱︎☟︎✡︎💧︎✋︎👍︎✌︎☹︎✋︎❄︎✡︎📬︎

THE PAPERWORK TOOK LONGER THAN I WOULD HAVE LIKED TO BE PROCESSED, BUT AS I THOUGHT, THE STRUCTURE OF THE TWO DIFFER GREATLY. A KEY FACTOR WILL BE TO INCREASE THE PHYSICALITY OF THE WEAPON BEYOND THE ORIGINAL ESTIMATED PARAMETERS, MOST NOTICEABLY IN MASS, WHEREAS THE VOLUME SHOULD REMAIN VIABLE AT 1.8 METERS AT THE SCAPULA AND 2.7 METERS FROM CROWN TO TAIL. THIS WILL RESULT IN A HIGHER BONE DENSITY AND THUS, MORE PHYSICALITY.

UNFOURTUNATELY, AS THE WEAPON IS BASED OFF OF MY OWN BLASTERS, THE MAIN BODY WILL BE SKELETAL IN NATURE AND HAS NO WELL-DEFENDED AREAS TO PLACE THE ENLARGED INTERNAL MAGIC SYSTEM, AS OPPOSED TO THE HOLLOW OF THE SKULL THAT ONCE SUITED A SMALLER SYSTEM AND HAD ROOM TO SPARE FOR THE PROCESSOR.

UNFOURTUNATELY, AS THE WEAPON IS BASED OFF OF MY OWN BLASTERS, THE MAIN BODY WILL BE SKELETAL IN NATURE AND HAS NO WELL-DEFENDED AREAS TO PLACE THE ENLARGED INTERNAL MAGIC SYSTEM, AS OPPOSED TO THE HOLLOW OF THE SKULL THAT ONCE SUITED A SMALLER SYSTEM AND HAD ROOM TO SPARE FOR THE PROCESSOR.

AN OPTION TO CONSIDER MAY BE THE HOLLOW OF THE RIBCAGE, WITH A SINGLE PIECE OR ARMOUR TO CONCEAL AND PROTECT THIS WEAKNESS. I WILL PONDER ON A BETTER SOLUTION IN THE TIME BEING.

AN OPTION TO CONSIDER MAY BE THE HOLLOW OF THE RIBCAGE, WITH A SINGLE PIECE OR ARMOUR TO CONCEAL AND PROTECT THIS WEAKNESS. I WILL PONDER ON A BETTER SOLUTION IN THE TIME BEING.

ENTRY NUMBER 37

ENTRY NUMBER 37

💣︎✡︎ 🏱︎☼︎☜︎✞︎✋︎⚐︎🕆︎💧︎ ✌︎💧︎💧︎🕆︎💣︎🏱︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎💧︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 😐︎✋︎☠︎👎︎☠︎☜︎💧︎💧︎ ⚐︎☼︎ 👌︎☼︎✌︎✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎ ❄︎☼︎✌︎✋︎❄︎💧︎ 🕈︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎👎︎ 🏱︎✌︎✋︎☼︎ 🕈︎☜︎☹︎☹︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🕈︎☜︎✌︎🏱︎⚐︎☠︎📪︎ 👌︎☜︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 👍︎☹︎⚐︎💧︎☜︎💧︎❄︎ ✌︎✞︎✌︎✋︎☹︎✌︎👌︎☹︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 💣︎✡︎ ⚐︎🕈︎☠︎ 👎︎☜︎☞︎✌︎🕆︎☹︎❄︎ 👍︎⚐︎☹︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ✡︎☜︎☹︎☹︎⚐︎🕈︎📪︎ ☟︎✌︎💧︎ 👌︎☜︎☜︎☠︎ 🏱︎☼︎⚐︎✞︎☜︎☠︎ ☞︎✌︎☹︎💧︎☜︎📬︎ 👌︎✡︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ ☹︎⚐︎☝︎✋︎👍︎📪︎ ✋︎ ✋︎☠︎☞︎☜︎☼︎☼︎☜︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ☞︎🕆︎💧︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ☜︎✋︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ ✋︎☠︎❄︎☜︎☝︎☼︎✋︎❄︎✡︎ ⚐︎☼︎ 🏱︎✌︎❄︎✋︎☜︎☠︎👍︎☜︎ 🕈︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎👎︎ ☝︎✋︎✞︎☜︎ 💧︎✋︎💣︎✋︎☹︎✌︎☼︎ ☼︎☜︎💧︎🕆︎☹︎❄︎💧︎📪︎ ☜︎✞︎☜︎☠︎ 👌︎☜︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ 💧︎✋︎💣︎✋︎☹︎✌︎☼︎ ✋︎☠︎ 👍︎⚐︎☹︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 💣︎✡︎ 🏱︎☼︎☜︎☞︎☜︎☼︎☜︎👎︎ 💧︎✌︎❄︎🕆︎☼︎✌︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 👌︎🕆︎☹︎☹︎☜︎❄︎💧︎📬︎ ✋︎☠︎ ☟︎✋︎☠︎👎︎💧︎✋︎☝︎☟︎❄︎📪︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ ☼︎✌︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ ⚐︎👌︎✞︎✋︎⚐︎🕆︎💧︎🖳︎ ✌︎ 🕈︎☜︎✌︎🏱︎⚐︎☠︎ 👎︎⚐︎☜︎💧︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ✌︎ 💧︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 🏱︎☼︎⚐︎👍︎☜︎💧︎💧︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎💧︎ ☹︎✋︎😐︎☜︎ 😐︎✋︎☠︎👎︎☠︎☜︎💧︎💧︎📪︎ 👌︎☼︎✌︎✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎📪︎ ☺︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎✋︎👍︎☜︎📪︎ ✋︎☠︎❄︎☜︎☝︎☼︎✋︎❄︎✡︎📪︎ ☠︎⚐︎☼︎ 🏱︎✌︎❄︎✋︎☜︎☠︎👍︎☜︎📬︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ❄︎🕈︎⚐︎ ❄︎☼︎✌︎✋︎❄︎💧︎ ✋︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ✡︎☜︎❄︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ❄︎☜︎💧︎❄︎📪︎ 👎︎☜︎❄︎☜︎☼︎💣︎✋︎☠︎✌︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎ ✋︎💧︎ 👌︎⚐︎❄︎☟︎ ✞︎⚐︎☹︎✌︎❄︎✋︎☹︎☜︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ 🕆︎☠︎✌︎✞︎✌︎✋︎☹︎✌︎👌︎☹︎☜︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎🕆︎💧︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ⚐︎👌︎✞︎✋︎⚐︎🕆︎💧︎ 🕈︎☼︎⚐︎☠︎☝︎ 👍︎☟︎⚐︎✋︎👍︎☜︎📬︎

MY PREVIOUS ASSUMPTIONS THAT KINDNESS OR BRAVERY TRAITS WOULD PAIR WELL WITH THE WEAPON, BEING THE CLOSEST AVAILABLE TO MY OWN DEFAULT COLOUR OF YELLOW, HAS BEEN PROVEN FALSE. BY THIS LOGIC, I INFERRED THAT FUSING EITHER INTEGRITY OR PATIENCE WOULD GIVE SIMILAR RESULTS, EVEN BEING SIMILAR IN COLOUR TO MY PREFERED SATURATION OF BULLETS. IN HINDSIGHT, THIS WAS RATHER OBVIOUS: A WEAPON DOES NOT HAVE A SOUL TO PROCESS THINGS LIKE KINDNESS, BRAVERY, JUSTICE, INTEGRITY, NOR PATIENCE. OF THE TWO TRAITS I HAVE YET TO TEST, DETERMINATION IS BOTH VOLATILE AND UNAVAILABLE AND THUS THE OBVIOUS WRONG CHOICE.

WEAPONS _CAN_ EXHIBIT <PERSEVERANCE> THROUGH WEAR AND TEAR AND SERVE FOR YEARS IF MAINTAINED PROPERLY.

WEAPONS _CAN_ EXHIBIT <PERSEVERANCE> THROUGH WEAR AND TEAR AND SERVE FOR YEARS IF MAINTAINED PROPERLY.

IT SEEMS FITTING, AS PURPLE IS THE COMPLEMENTARY COLOUR TO YELLOW. 

IT SEEMS FITTING, AS PURPLE IS THE COMPLEMENTARY COLOUR TO YELLOW. 

AFTER ALL, IT WILL BE CAPABLE OF EVERYTHING THAT I WAS NOT.

AFTER ALL, IT WILL BE CAPABLE OF EVERYTHING THAT I WAS NOT.

ENTRY NUMBER 48

ENTRY NUMBER 48

I WAS BEGINNING TO DESPAIR, AFTER SIX REPEATED FAILURES, EVEN AS I KNEW THAT WITH THE SHEER NUMBER OF VARIABLES PRESENT, THE ODDS WERE STACKED AGAINST ME. I SEE NOW PROOF THAT IT WAS NOT DONE IN VAIN.

I WAS BEGINNING TO DESPAIR, AFTER SIX REPEATED FAILURES, EVEN AS I KNEW THAT WITH THE SHEER NUMBER OF VARIABLES PRESENT, THE ODDS WERE STACKED AGAINST ME. I SEE NOW PROOF THAT IT WAS NOT DONE IN VAIN.

❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🏱︎☼︎☜︎✞︎✋︎⚐︎🕆︎💧︎ ❄︎☼︎✋︎✌︎☹︎💧︎ 🕈︎☜︎☼︎☜︎ ✌︎☠︎ 🕆︎☠︎☞︎⚐︎☼︎❄︎🕆︎☠︎✌︎❄︎☜︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ☼︎☜︎💧︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎👍︎☜︎💧︎📪︎ 👌︎🕆︎❄︎ 💣︎✡︎ 👍︎✌︎☼︎☜︎ ✋︎☠︎👍︎☼︎☜︎✌︎💧︎☜︎👎︎ ✌︎❄︎❄︎☜︎☠︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎ ☟︎✌︎💧︎ 👌︎⚐︎☼︎☠︎☜︎ ☞︎✌︎✞︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎✌︎👌︎☹︎☜︎ ☼︎☜︎💧︎🕆︎☹︎❄︎💧︎📬︎ 💧︎🕆︎👌︎☺︎☜︎👍︎❄︎ 📁︎📬︎🖮︎ ✋︎💧︎ 👍︎🕆︎☼︎☼︎☜︎☠︎❄︎☹︎✡︎ ✋︎💧︎ ✋︎❄︎💧︎ 💧︎✋︎✠︎❄︎☟︎ 💧︎🕆︎👍︎👍︎☜︎💧︎💧︎☞︎🕆︎☹︎ 🕈︎☜︎☜︎😐︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 💧︎❄︎✌︎💧︎✋︎💧︎📪︎ ☹︎⚐︎☠︎☝︎☜︎☼︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎☠︎ ✌︎☠︎✡︎ ❄︎☼︎✋︎✌︎☹︎💧︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ☹︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎👎︎ 👌︎☜︎☞︎⚐︎☼︎☜︎📬︎ 👍︎🕆︎☼︎☼︎☜︎☠︎❄︎ 💣︎☜︎✌︎💧︎🕆︎☼︎☜︎💣︎☜︎☠︎❄︎💧︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ☹︎⚐︎🕈︎☜︎☼︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎☠︎ ✌︎☠︎❄︎✋︎👍︎✋︎🏱︎✌︎❄︎☜︎👎︎📪︎ ✌︎❄︎ 🗏︎📁︎📬︎🗄︎ 👍︎💣︎ ☞︎☼︎⚐︎💣︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🏱︎☟︎✌︎☹︎✌︎☠︎☝︎☜︎💧︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💧︎👍︎✌︎🏱︎🕆︎☹︎✌︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ 🖮︎📄︎📬︎🗐︎ 👍︎💣︎ ☞︎☼︎⚐︎💣︎ 👍︎☼︎⚐︎🕈︎☠︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ❄︎✌︎✋︎☹︎📬︎ ✋︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 👌︎☜︎ ❄︎☼︎✌︎☠︎💧︎☞︎☜︎☼︎☼︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✋︎❄︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💣︎☜︎👎︎✋︎🕆︎💣︎ 💧︎❄︎✌︎💧︎✋︎💧︎ 🏱︎⚐︎👎︎ ✌︎💧︎ 💧︎⚐︎⚐︎☠︎ ✌︎💧︎ ✋︎❄︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎👍︎☟︎☜︎💧︎ ✌︎ 💣︎☜︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ ✋︎☠︎ ☹︎☜︎☠︎☝︎❄︎☟︎📬︎

THE PREVIOUS TRIALS WERE AN UNFORTUNATE WASTE OF RESOURCES, BUT MY CARE INCREASED ATTENTION HAS BORNE FAVOURABLE RESULTS. SUBJECT 0.7 IS CURRENTLY IS ITS SIXTH SUCCESSFUL WEEK OF STASIS, LONGER THAN ANY TRIALS HAVE LASTED BEFORE. CURRENT MEASUREMENTS ARE LOWER THAN ANTICIPATED, AT 30.5 CM FROM THE PHALANGES TO THE SCAPULA AND 72.4 CM FROM CROWN TO TAIL. I WILL BE TRANSFERRING IT TO THE MEDIUM STASIS POD AS SOON AS IT REACHES A METER IN LENGTH.

ENTRY NUMBER 55

ENTRY NUMBER 55

ON THE EIGHTH DAY AFTER INITIAL MANIFESTATION, THE WEAPON HAS SOLIDIFIED ITS GRASP ON EYELIGHTS.

ON THE EIGHTH DAY AFTER INITIAL MANIFESTATION, THE WEAPON HAS SOLIDIFIED ITS GRASP ON EYELIGHTS.

❄︎☟︎☜︎✡︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ 🕈︎☟︎✋︎❄︎☜︎📪︎ ☹︎✋︎😐︎☜︎ 💣︎✡︎ ~~☝︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎~~ 🏱︎☜︎☼︎💧︎⚐︎☠︎✌︎☹︎ 👌︎☹︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎💧︎📪︎ 👌︎🕆︎❄︎ 🕆︎🏱︎⚐︎☠︎ 👍︎☹︎⚐︎💧︎☜︎☼︎ ✋︎☠︎💧︎🏱︎☜︎👍︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎ 👍︎⚐︎☠︎❄︎✌︎✋︎☠︎ ✌︎☠︎ 🕆︎☠︎👎︎☜︎☠︎✋︎✌︎👌︎☹︎☜︎ ❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎☜︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 🏱︎🕆︎☼︎🏱︎☹︎☜︎ ✌︎☼︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☜︎👎︎☝︎☜︎💧︎📬︎ ✌︎☞︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☼︎☜︎👍︎☜︎☠︎❄︎ 👎︎☜︎✞︎☜︎☹︎⚐︎🏱︎💣︎☜︎☠︎❄︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎👍︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☜︎✠︎❄︎☜︎☼︎☠︎✌︎☹︎ ✌︎🕆︎👎︎✋︎⚐︎ 💧︎❄︎✋︎💣︎🕆︎☹︎🕆︎💧︎📪︎ ✋︎❄︎💧︎ ✌︎👌︎✋︎☹︎✋︎❄︎✋︎☜︎💧︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ☠︎⚐︎🕈︎ ☜︎✠︎🏱︎✌︎☠︎👎︎☜︎👎︎ ✋︎☠︎❄︎⚐︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ✞︎✋︎💧︎🕆︎✌︎☹︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎☹︎💣︎📬︎ ✋︎❄︎ 🏱︎⚐︎😐︎☜︎💧︎ ✌︎☼︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🏱︎⚐︎👎︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎ ✋︎❄︎💧︎ 💧︎☠︎⚐︎🕆︎❄︎ ✋︎☠︎ 🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 💣︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ 👌︎☜︎ ~~✌︎☠︎ ✋︎☠︎☠︎✌︎❄︎☜︎ 👍︎🕆︎☼︎✋︎⚐︎💧︎✋︎❄︎✡︎~~ ✌︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎💣︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 💧︎✋︎❄︎🕆︎✌︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎✌︎☹︎ ✌︎☠︎✌︎☹︎✡︎💧︎✋︎💧︎📪︎ 👌︎🕆︎❄︎ ✌︎☞︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ ☜︎☠︎❄︎✌︎☠︎☝︎☹︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✋︎❄︎💧︎☜︎☹︎☞︎ ✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ✞︎✋︎❄︎✌︎☹︎💧︎ 🕈︎✋︎☼︎☜︎💧︎ ⚐︎☠︎👍︎☜︎📪︎ ⚐︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎🕈︎✋︎💧︎☜︎ 👎︎⚐︎☜︎💧︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎ 👍︎✌︎🕆︎💧︎☜︎ ❄︎☼︎⚐︎🕆︎👌︎☹︎☜︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎ ✋︎❄︎💧︎ 💣︎⚐︎✞︎☜︎💣︎☜︎☠︎❄︎💧︎📬︎

THEY ARE WHITE, LIKE MY ~~GASTER~~ PERSONAL BLASTERS, BUT UPON CLOSER INSPECTION CONTAIN AN UNDENIABLE TINGE OF PURPLE AROUND THE EDGES. AFTER THE RECENT DEVELOPMENT OF REACTING TO EXTERNAL AUDIO STIMULUS, ITS ABILITIES HAVE NOW EXPANDED INTO THE VISUAL REALM. IT POKES AROUND THE POD WITH ITS SNOUT IN WHAT MUST BE ~~AN INNATE CURIOSITY~~ A FORM OF SITUATIONAL ANALYSIS, BUT AFTER ENTANGLING ITSELF IN THE VITALS WIRES ONCE, OTHERWISE DOES NOT CAUSE TROUBLE WITH ITS MOVEMENTS. 

ENTRY NUMBER 69

ENTRY NUMBER 69

SUBJECT 0.7 HAS BEEN TRANSFERRED TO THE XL SUSPENSION POD. ITS NEW MASS OF 55.4 KG REMAINS ON TRACK WITH ITS OBSERVED GROWTH RATE. BY MY ESTIMATE, IT SHOULD BE READY TO FULLY EXTRACT BY THE TWENTY-THIRD OF THE FIFTH ~~MOON~~ MONTH.

SUBJECT 0.7 HAS BEEN TRANSFERRED TO THE XL SUSPENSION POD. ITS NEW MASS OF 55.4 KG REMAINS ON TRACK WITH ITS OBSERVED GROWTH RATE. BY MY ESTIMATE, IT SHOULD BE READY TO FULLY EXTRACT BY THE TWENTY-THIRD OF THE FIFTH ~~MOON~~ MONTH.

FINALLY, FINALLY MY PLANS ARE COMING TO FRUITION.

FINALLY, FINALLY MY PLANS ARE COMING TO FRUITION.

ENTRY NUMBER 71

ENTRY NUMBER 71

THE EXTRACTION IS TODAY.

THE EXTRACTION IS TODAY.

Gaster had gone over the schematics and procedures again and again— at this point, he probably knew the plan better than he did his own anatomy. Despite the precautions and failsafes in place, the most vital of which were available to activate at a moments notice, he gloved hands still trembled where they rested against the glass.

With anything else, this would’ve been the time to put his blue magic to use. But against an untested prototype of a weapon? No.

He exhaled, promising himself a smoke break once this was finished.

With the press of a button, the solution began to drain, prompting the weapon to stir. Two hands floated up to uncap the pod, then gently tip it onto its side. The weapon jerked as it met dry air, as it had all the previous times before.

At the ready in a kneeling position, Gaster reached in with his physical hands. It squirmed at his touch as he pulled it out. “CONSTRICTION OF THE EYELIGHTS; TWITCHING LIMBS. EVERYTHING IS GOING AS EXPECTED,” he dictated onto his notes. 

The transfer from the suspension pod to a small room near Gaster’s office was one of hyperfixation, with his eyes darting back and forth between writing down his observations, the weapon itself, and its vitals that were displayed upon a monitor, wheeled down the hall by his spare hands. He was fortunate to have them, otherwise the process would have needed an additional one monster too many.

In the back of the room was a large cushion, which the weapon was placed upon. Within arm’s reach laid a bowl of finely-mashed monster food, and a container of regular water. He had brought the weapon’s designs to the Health Department as a hypothetical and gotten a hypothetical list of dietary requirements in turn, along with an array of questions that he would answer to later. So, hypothetically, this diet would provide the prototype with all the energy it should need to independently support itself, with the assumption that it _could_ metabolize monster food. 

If not, then… well. Gaster would need to ask that bartender from Snowdin where he got his supply of raw hamburger meat.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my one summer coding class comes into use! Depending on the browser that you use, you might find yourself reading Wingdings, book antiqua, or even just plain ol' Aster serif. Fingers crossed that you get either of the first two, because otherwise it will just look like I had a stroke and copied every line twice.
> 
> Now, UnderTale OCs? Old news, especially skeleton ones. Handplates self-Inserts? Who wouldn't want to save two adorable babybones?
> 
> Sentient Gaster Blasters with vague memories of a past life that don't belong to anyone? I really hope that's new, at least.


End file.
